


Almost Lover

by KhonekoChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonekoChan/pseuds/KhonekoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two days until Jean can be safe within the inner wall. Just two days until he tells Marco how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write what I'm best at :)

Two more days. Two days stood between me and the Military Police. Two days until I could live a life of comfort without a care in the world behind the innermost wall. Two days until I would finally tell Marco how I felt about him.

Marco and I met three years ago during the first days of training. I became interested in the fact that he also strived to join the Military Police, although he didn't want to enlist just because he wanted a laid back life with no worries. This kid wanted to join so he could devote himself to the King. Why? Because he's a goody-goody. But I'm not saying that because I don't like that about him or anything. If that were the case, then what would there be to like about him?

"Jean!" Well speak of the devil. Marco catches up to me where I'm leaning against the outside of the mess hall. His breathing is slightly labored and a small blush had risen to his cheeks, but whether it was from running or being around me, I couldn't tell.

And I'm not full of myself for thinking that either. I'm about 104% sure that Marco has a crush on me, too. We're with each other almost constantly and that tiny blush he has right now is usually there when he looks at me. I love that small tinge of pink because it highlights his freckles and makes them stand out more than usual. I'd be lying if I said his freckles weren't one of my favorite things about him.

He doesn't take long to catch his breath and he follows up by looping an arm around my shoulders, pulling us close so our sides are touching. "What are you doing? I thought you'd went to the ceremony without me." 

I revelled in the warmth of his body pressed to mine in the cool air of the night. "Of course I wouldn't go without you. I was just thinking about some things I needed to do after joining the Military Police." Which wasn't a complete lie. I just didn't want to tell him yet. Honestly, I'm hoping to confess to him first, but on the off chance he's the one to bite the bullet, well I wouldn't complain. So long as it's just me and him, lounging about behind Wall Sina and getting to snuggle in bed next to him each night.

"Do you think you made the top ten?" He asks as we started on our way to the ceremony. Did he really have such little faith in me that he actually had to ask? Some best friend.

"Look who you're talking to. I wouldn't be surprised if I made it into the top five." I cross my arms as I brag. "As for you, it'll be a miracle to make top ten, since you always made yourself titan bait for fake titans while you let everyone else rack up the points."

There's the blush again, accompanying the seemingly permanent grin he keeps on his face as I reprimand him for his strange way of training. "I was just looking out for everyone. I didn't want any of you guys to get hurt." He defends. "And I didn't do it all the time. I know I got my fair share of points."

"I'm just saying, if you didn't make top ten, then it's your own fault for slacking off just to watch out for everyone else." Though now that it's been brought up, I can't help but wonder briefly what I would do if Marco just so happened not to make the ranks. But I don't want to think about that right now. He's an outstanding soldier with great leadership skills. Why wouldn't he make top ten?

\- -

I'm sure no one was surprised that Mikasa landed the number one spot. But what really got to me was the fact that Eren Jaeger of all people actually bested me. Not that I was going to hold onto the thought with malice, because I was pretty sure that I would be second only behind Mikasa, of course. But in the end, none of that really mattered to me more than both Marco and I having guaranteed access into the Military Police.

It was late, and everyone had gathered into the barracks, sectioning ourselves off into several groups to chat among friends until we were forced to call it a night. My little circle consisted of Marco and Connie, pretty much the only two who had enough common sense to join the MPs and weren't practically hanging off their best friend's arm like a creep.

"I think it's amazing, though, that you managed to place seventh even after all the opportunities you gave everyone else to score points. Maybe if you had taken all those points for yourself, you may have gotten first!" Connie praises.

"Hey! Why are you talking like that!" I berate him. "There's no way anyone could have beaten Mikasa. Every single one of us could tally up our scores together and I'm sure she'd still be ahead of us by a landslide."

"Well, I wasn't gonna give up a spot in the top ten so easily. How else would I get into the MPs?" Marco informs, rubbing the back of his head with a sort of sheepish smile gracing his features.

I give him a smack on the back, causing him to jump forward a bit. "Just one more day after tonight, huh? How does it feel, being so close to achieving your dream?" I tease, although without ardor.

There's that look in his eyes. The obvious gleam he couldn't hide even if he'd wanted to. The realization that he's _this close_ to what he's desired for years. The look that I absolutely wanted directed at me more than anything in the world. And hopefully, it would be soon. 

"It's pretty surreal." He answers honestly. "I'm actually kind of nervous, although I hope I don't seem like it." He laughs, and it's soft and sweet. I find myself ginning back sincerely.

"You guys..." Connie begins but is cut short by a loud and rather intimidating series of knocks at the door. This means lights out, and we all scramble to our own beds, getting settled in and grasping for sleep as the day we choose which branch to go into draws closer with each passing second. It couldn't come fast enough for me.

\--

Just one day. One day stands between our decision to join the MP's. One day, and I would tell Marco how I felt about him. But how can that be possible if both of us can't make it through this alive? Why now, after five years, did the titans have to break through the wall. Why, when all I needed was one more day of safety. Heh, were we ever really safe at all?

They sent us out there to fight. A good portion of my teammates and superiors are dead. I never realized until today the actual horror of these montrous creatures, and if you can't think quick enough, one second too late, _a fraction of a second_ , you'll be dead too. I should know. I've witnessed so many people devoured in such a short span of time. _I was in their grasp._ And it felt like an eternity before I was cutting myself free.

They're everywhere. You can't run. Even 3DMG can't save you from the giant hands swinging at you. I don't even know how I've survived this long. Or how anyone can still be alive. But if anything, if I were to die, I'd hope that Marco had made it. I want him to live more than myself because...because he is like an angel sent from the Gods to do good in the world and make up for all the assholes.

Assholes like me.

Really, I haven't seen him in a while, but there are a lot of people I haven't seen. That doesn't necessarily mean they're dead, but seeing him, actually laying my eyes on him and seeing him living and breathing and fighting the titans without a scratch, that would certainly help reassure me.

Shit. Gotta clear my head or I'll be titan food for sure. All I can do right now is try and stay alive. Who knows, we might catch a lucky break.

\--

The essence of death surrounds the remaining survivors as we're out recovering what we can of the bodies. It's been two days since the titans invaded Trost. I thought this town was gone for good. But amazingly, Eren had a surprising talent that actually saved us. We were saved from the titans _by a titan_. I can't really comprehend the thought. Who could, with all that had happened in just one day?

And somehow, I had managed to stay alive. I had noticed that everyone who had stood out in our graduating class had made it through this mess as well. Everyone but Marco.

I didn't dwell on it too much, though. I'm sure it was just coincidence that I had ran into them. Marco made it too. He had to. I wanted him to live over me. There's no way he could have been defeated by titans. He did make the top ten after all.

Left, then right. Down the alley and up on the roofs. This is how the past two days have went for those of us who survived. Searching the crevices for bodies of the fallen. It's unreal how many people had died in the amount of time the titans had infiltrated. Some didn't make it completely into the stomachs, and if they did, they were thrown up. It was sick, but I couldn't bring myself to properly express this. Obviously, I've seen far worse.

The stench didn't even bother me at first. I had quickly grown used to it. No one complained about it. How could anyone have the right to complain about a foul smell when they watched so many people die in such a horrifying way? They didn't. 

No one could complain. The dead couldn't speak for themselves anymore. We certainly couldn't speak for them. There was nothing to do right now but pick up their remains.

Left, then right. Down the alley and up on the roofs. Left, then ri-

And there he was. I finally found him. I found the man I was going to go into the Military Police with. The man I was going to confess to. My eyes started to well with tears, but they were too shallow to fall. It was like the world went silent around me. I couldn't even hear myself breathe. Probably because I wasn't breathing.

"Marco...?"

Marco Bodt. Rank seven in our class. The nicest person you could possibly meet. My best friend. He was here, lying against the wall. He was here and I finally found him. I found him and he was most certainly, undeniably...

Dead.


End file.
